


Incandescent Happiness

by orphan_account



Series: The story of the pack [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Caring Derek Hale, Claiming, Derek Bites Stiles, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Failwolf, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Knotting, Love Bites, Loving Derek Hale, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Poor Stiles, Rough Sex, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Failwolf, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, peter is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs to learn how to use his words and Deaton needs to learn how to be blunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting The Talk

Stiles was sitting on his bed, in his room on his laptop when his window opened. Since he and Derek started dating he left it open when he was home during the day, he was expecting to see Derek but was greeted by Peter.

"Hello Stiles" he gave him a strange smile "what are you doing in my house?" Peter moved to sit down on the love seat at the foot of the bed " have you and Derek had sex, and better yet, has he talked to you about mates and what that in tales" Stiles was stunned why was Peter asking him this" um I don't feel comfortable answering your first question and to your second question yes he has"

Peter stood up slowly and as he was leaving he said "so you know about knotting then, rightey o I'll be going now"

 

_Two Weeks Later_

Scott was having sex with Allison when low and behold he popped a knot, Allison looked at him " really you could have told me" but Scott was already running up stairs into stiles room " dude help me" Scott gestured to his... bits and waved his hands about " Peter was right oh my god" Stiles replied. 

"What do you mean Peter was right" Stiles looked at the creaking door as Allison walked in "I'm going home, and umm Scott next time you what to do that can you give me some warning" 

 

_The Next Day_

"Hello Stiles, Scott isn't here if that's what you want" Deaton gave Stiles a small smiles making his round face even more friendly " no I need to talk to you about something" Deaton nodded " I thought you might be coming to me sooner or later, what with you dating Derek and all. I imagine Peter has already said something"

"God you have to stop doing that" Stiles was referring to Deaton crazy druid all knowing craziness. Deaton lead Stiles into on of the back rooms "so Stiles what is it you need to talk to me about" Stiles went right into it "knotting"

"Well in the wild Wolves knot their mates, it's done to keep the sperm inside the female so she is more likely to fall pregnant, but with werewolves it is done for one, to cement love and to claim a mate, especially when the receiver is human and two for the same reason it is done in the wild. People say when it occurs there is pain for a few seconds and then an overwhelming sense of love and safety takes over giving the the person doing the knotting a protective, possessive and extremely caring way about themselves and the person being knotted feels so happy and content that they become calm and sedate to the point where they fall it to a very deep restful sleep"

"Do you think Derek and I are mates" Deaton burst out laughing " of course you are, Derek is so obvious with his feeling that a blind man could see it and your no better, just last week the whole pack was talking about it"

"Ok I'm gonna go home now, I'l get back to you when I'm done crying about my **_nonexistent_** sex life that everyone seem to know about but me"

Stiles walked out the door, when he got home he sat on his bed and pondered what it all meant if Derek and him were mates.

Did Derek really love him that much?

****

 


	2. I'm Still Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has go talk to Deaton.... again

"Hi I'm back" Stiles showed up at the clinic's door "I can see that" Deaton lead him into the same room he was in just a day before.

"What is it you need to talk about, knotting or something different" Stiles looked at him.

"I was just a little confused. I don't know the diffidence between knotting and claiming, or are they the same thing? Derek told me that when a wolf finds their mate they bite them, that's the claim so the feeling you were talking about does that come with the biting or the knotting" when Stiles finished he was out of breath and red in the face.

"Ok Stiles with werewolves the mate is chosen by the wolf but the person has been made for them and it was "set up" long before both parties were born, when a wolf or a werewolf finds their mate they have an urge to protect them" His voice softened " Derek is a very protective person by his very nature and I can see why he hasn't gone into detail about this because If you chose this path, which I think you will, there is no going back once you have both made that realization it is forever but moving on the mating bond is cemented the first time the destined people have sex, what will happen is the stronger of the two will bite the other this is a claiming or mating bite and this is what create that feeling that I told you about yesterday then with that comes the knotting, the bite isn't painful in the least, it's quite pleasurable the bite changes both people's scents so they have an under lying scent of one another"

Stiles had a sudden realization "shit I've got to go thanks for the talk"

 

_ Three Hours Later _

Derek showed up at Stiles's door " whats wrong with your arm" looking at the bandages around his elbow " I'm doing a linguistic prac at the hospital so I had to get STI which is blood and other test involving skin samples" Derek looked at Stiles "why would you need an STI test" Stiles smiled " I need insurance for working with the hospital and I wanted to get it for you too" it was Derek's turn to smile "that's really sweet Stiles"

"I know and I love you" Stiles replied " I love you too my Dear"   
    

           


	3. Derek Talks To Deaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek go to ask Deaton about things

After spending the day with Stiles Derek decided to get an STI test not because he was worried about having one, he wanted Stiles know that he was serious about the relationship. He walked into the loft to be greeted by Peter sitting on the couch, he looked over to Derek and smiled "I had a conversation with Stiles" Derek's face shifted to something hard and cold "what did you say to him" Peter put on a faux look "I asked him a few question but he wasn't very forthcoming and by his reaction and the way this place smell he hasn't been coming at all"

Derek looked vicious, but Peter continued "have you even seen him naked? oh Derek you really have him fooled about all this don't you?, he's your mate and he doesn't know anything, nothing about the knotting or the biting or being bound to you for all of eternity. I really expected more out of you"      

In an instant Peter was pressed up on the wall by his throat "oh neffew you really do love him don't you" Derek bared his fangs and let his claws brush the skin on Peter's throat "if you ever disrespect Stiles again I'll rip your arm off with it, and beat you to death with it, now get out of my site"

Truth be told Derek had no idea what to tell Stiles so Derek called the only person who he could trust: Deaton.

"Maybe you should come to the clinic I really don't think we should talk about this over the phone" Derek pinched the bridge of his nose "fine I'll be there in ten"

Derek got in the car and drove through the light sprinkle of cool rain and ran to the glass door and pushed hard "hello Derek, lets talk shall we?" Derek followed him to a back room that had a thin smell of Stiles plastered to it.

"Ok so why what brings you here today Derek other than the fact that Peter needs to learn to keep his nose out of everyones business" Derek  _huffed_  "I just need some advice"

"Well it simple Derek you're just like your father, you have to get off your ass and follow your instincts instead of asking me for help. Your wolf will guide you through the whole thing if you just let it, Stiles has been here twice asking me about everything and I can only give him the facts but he still doesn't understand it, your mum used to say 'be blunt when it come to sex love and death' so just be blunt with Stiles"

"Fine but how am I supposed to tell him about the other thing" Deaton looked at him "he'll find out anyway Derek" 

Derek arrived back at the loft, Stiles was due over soon and he going to have the most embarrassing conversation of his life with his still very virginal very innocent boyfriend.  


	4. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be smut

Derek placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips as he walked into the loft, Derek handed Stiles a piece of paper. 

"Please tell me you didn't write another love poem"

"Just Open it Stiles" responded Derek

"These are STI stats, Derek you didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to, Stiles we need to talk" Stiles sat next to Derek on the lounge.

"About what" Derek cast his head down.

"Sex, I want this relationship to go well but for that to happen we have to communicate" Derek was staring at a single green spot on the ground.

"Just jumped right in there Didn't you Derek"

"I love you "

This wasn't going anywhere Derek had no idea how to approach this so he just jumped right into it "I want to have sex with you and I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old in your arms. I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours in between deadly battles with supernatural creatures. I want a lifetime"

"I want that too and I've already talk to Deaton about all of that so I'm down for anything" Stiles' pager rang "have to get to the hospital there's an african man who has three missing fingers and can't speak English,good talk"

Derek was going to set up the most romantic most amazing dinner with candle and rose petal and then he was... he was going to figure the rest out when he got to it.

 


	5. All Of Me

Stiles got a text from Derek at five telling him to be at the loft at 6:30 it was now 6:30 so Stiles entered the loft ready to give Derek an enthusiastic hello when his senses were assaulted by the scent of baking bread rolls, some form of meat and something yet undetectable "Derek what's going on" Derek poped out for the kitchen and lead Stiles into the next room were, much to his surprise there was a table with a single candle in the middle of it and a tall champagne glass on each side, "sit down I'll be back in a minute" Derek pulled out his chair and then walked back into the kitchen.

He came back with a basket of warm bread rolls and a kiss "This is nice, better then our first date" Derek smile was shy and sweet "I told you want a life time this is the start, shall we eat dinner" Stiles nodded with a mouth full of bread roll "yeah" 

Derek took the glasses of the table and a few minutes later came back, both glasses were full of a bubbly pink liquid he put it down and went back to the kitchen, he came back with two plates "what is this Derek it's amazing" he put the plates down and sat down "strawberry and mint champagne non alcoholic , champagne can give you a bad hangover even if you have one glass and I don't want you to feel sick in the morning"

Stiles was half way through the meal  when he said " this is delicious too, what is it?" Derek was nearly done " white pepper steak with green beans and whole grain mustard and desert in creme brulee with burnt brown sugar and coffee ice cream"

The desert was incredibly and now they were making out on the couch "I'll be back" Derek went up the stars and lit the candles around his bed all 45. He ran back down and continued to kiss Stiles but he stood up.

Five minutes later

Derek purred against Stiles neck as he nibbled on the offered flesh, inhaling his mates intoxicating scent practically drowning in the potency of it up so close he nuzzled his way into the crook of Stiles neck as he slowly backed him up into a wall never stopping with the constant nips and sucks at the delectable pale skin.

Stiles moaned gripping Derek’s hair thrusting his rock hard cock into his muscled thigh groaning at the delicious friction he found there, dulling the uncomfortable ache in his ever shrinking jeans.

Derek snarled lifting Stiles legs around his waist simultaneously ripping the pesky shirt off that kept getting in the way of his roaming hands as he practically sprinted up the spiraling stairs to his bedroom throwing Stiles down on to the black silk sheets that were dusted with crimson rose petals , the contrast between the dark sheets the roses  and Stiles’ skin was enough to send Derek into a frenzy as he lunged at Stiles pinning him to the bed with his body weight as he began to rock back and forth creating a steady rhythm as he began driving his longer cock against Stiles own forcefully causing the younger man to moan in want as he attempted to buck his hips under Derek’s weight but he held onto sharp bones.

Derek pulled back slightly gazing deeply into his mates eyes resting his forehead lightly against Stiles, he breathed lightly out of his nose as he prepared himself for what he was about to say, feeling reassured by the hands running through his short hair he began, “ Stiles I know I don’t say it a lot, and I know what we are about to do here is a huge step, and I’m so happy you trust me enough to give yourself to me but before we go any further I just want you to know that, I love you Stiles even if you are a major dork and I’ll try to make this as easy as possible but know one thing once I start I won’t be able to stop and after this you can’t be with anyone else  .” Derek said whispering the last bit as he chastely kissed Stiles trembling lips as pretending that he didn't see the tear that slid down Stiles face.

Stiles smiled widely opening his mouth to reply, “and I love you, you big sour wolf and I wouldn't want to give myself to anyone else I cringe at the idea and anyway I don’t think I’ll want you to stop either” He said the smile never leaving his face even when Derek leaned down and kissed him _hard_ forcing his tongue into his mouth not that he really needed to anyway.

Derek pulled back again reaching to his bedside table draw as he pulled out a bottle of lube settling it on the bed next to stiles as he pulled his own shirt off peppering kisses all over stiles chest worshiping his body as his hands moved lower caressing the firm outline of Stiles ass as he began the rocking movements once more causing Stiles to shudder and let out a gasping moan as his chest and cheeks flushed an arousing pale red making Derek’s cock throb with want.

He rocked hared watching fascination as Stiles began to arch his back as his moans and whimpers starting coming at an uncontrollable rate “ _Derek please”_  his voice began to raise in volume as his skin darkened a light sheen of sweat reflected the glow warm glow of the surrounding candles.

Derek met his eyes almost gasping at the raw _want_ and _need_ he found there Derek flicked his tongue over Stiles nipple once watching with delight as Stiles shook back arching mouth open in a silent scream as he came, staining his jeans in the process Derek smirked lightly he could still feel the rigid outline of his mates cock seems _someone_ has stamina _how fun_ he though with a chuckle as he began to unbutton Stiles pants while he was still in his orgasmic daze.

He slid Stiles jeans, briefs as well as he freed Stiles blushing cock precum pooled at the slit when Derek blew lightly at the head as he uncapped the bottle of lube coating his fingers thoroughly as he began to work the tight ring of puckered skin with one finger as he slowly breached the tight hole Stiles let out a high keening moan as he bucked off the bed begging for more for Derek to stop playing with him and hurry the _fuck_ up.

Derek growled quietly as he pushed his finger in almost choking at the tight heat and dear god if felt this god on his fingers what would it be like around his cock he shuddered at the thought as he moved his finger around slowly stretching stiles out as he slid in and out adding another finger he began scissoring his fingers as he twisted his fingers forcing them up another angle the tips of his fingers brushed past stiles prostate causing him to give a shout of surprise as his body was assaulted with the wonderful sensations as cum spurted out of his _still_ rigid cock covering his stomach in cum.

Derek lapped it up with his tongue moaning all the while as his wolf began to take over his eyes began to glow as his canines began to burn signaling his fangs were about to drop through.

Derek jerked back as if he had been burnt forcing his wolf away with the shake of his head “Derek are you ok” Stiles said “I’m fine I just need a minute” He shifted his body slightly in an effort to regain control unintentionally driving down hard into Stiles prostate with his sudden movements causing him to moan gripping Derek by the face and practically ordered him to _fuck_ him right _now_.

Derek moaned ridding himself of the rest of his clothing as coated his dick in lube trying to make sure this was as painless as possible he eased Stiles into a more comfortable position as began to slid the head of his thick cock past the tight ring of muscles wrapping Stiles legs around him as he began whispering his love for him telling him that the pain would stop and the pleasure would override it.

Derek slid in ‘til he was three inches deep rocking back and forth lubing him further while ensuring a little extra pleasure for the both of them as he pushed a little deeper with each movement of his hips until he was fully immersed in Stiles tight ass, he reached to Stiles' left hand and laced their finger together he may have just discovered he had a hand holding kink but by the way Stiles was moaning so did he. 

He groaned letting his head fall forward into the crook of stiles neck relaxing slightly when he felt Stiles arms wrap around him as he panted directly into Derek’s ear.

“Move. _Now.”_ Stiles practically growled as he pushed his ass into Derek prompting him to move.

Derek groaned softly before pulling out and slowly reentering Stiles building up a slow steady rhythm that had them both panting in no time and if Derek just so happened to be targeting Stiles sweet spot well Stiles himself sure as hell wasn't complaining when Derek pushed him into his third orgasm as he kept rocking slamming his cock back in becoming more and more forceful with each thrust.

Stiles toes curled as he began to tremble white spots were appearing in his vision from the amount of pleasure he was feeling his body was getting overloaded and he could feel the middle of Derek’s cock swelling causing a shudder to rip through him as it locked onto his prostate lodging there. Stiles saw Derek fangs come out and he felt a tiny sting like some flicking him at the junction between his neck and shoulder but that was soon replaced with an intense feeling of safely and love and hope it was lulling him to sleep, he fell onto a soft cloud of warmth and happiness, Derek desperately humped into stiles before coming with a roar.

The last thing Stiles saw before passing out was Derek’s ecstasy filled face as his hot cum filled Stiles.

Derek collapsed onto Stiles’ Chest panting harshly whispering a quite ‘I love you’ as he pulled them onto their sides being careful to keep his groin pressed to Stiles’ ass as not to pull his knot and cuddling up to Stiles so there was as much skin on skin contact as possible while he draped his arms over the boys chest and placed his hands on Stiles' stomach and making sure that he was shielding his mate from the world before passing out into a dreamless sleep.

Later Derek would wake up when his knot went down, to go to the bathroom and their hands would be intertwined, but he didn't do it he made a note to ask Stiles about it in the morning.  

 

  


	6. The Problems With Holding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in different circumstance then he went to bed in, thinks about it then has sex with Derek some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

Stiles woke up surrounded by Derek, he was pressed to Derek's chest and if you looked at him from behind you wouldn't be able to see Stiles. Stiles stirred but an unconscious Derek pulled him closer, Derek's eyes opened and he looked down at Stiles "good morning beautiful" Stiles moved closer to Derek "hey" Derek ran his hands over the already healed bite mark even though he is human the bite would have healed overnight as he slept.

Stiles noticed a few thing one he was cleaned and and two he was wearing a pair of what seemed to be Derek boxers "ah Derek what did you do" Derek smiled at him "nothing much" stiles turned and kissed him " you held back last night, why?" Derek looked over at the bathroom door in his room "I didn't want to hurt you" Stiles gave him a sideways look " we have two hours till the pack get here so why don't you stop being all cute and sweet and just fuck me"

In an instant Derek nipped Stiles neck softly pulling back slightly, he traced the reddening flesh with his tongue kissing it softly before traveling up to his ear drawing the lope between his lips sucking lightly before pulling back and grazing his teeth along the shell of his ear.

Stiles groaned blinking blurrily as his body was assaulted with foreign but oh so wonderful sensations making him moan deep in his throat bucking weakly against Derek’s pelvis tugging him closer by his hair running his fingers through the soft strands reveling in the purr it caused to rumble through Derek’s chest.

Derek smirked lightly as he nuzzled closer to stiles neck subconsciously turning him around in the process rutting against his ass moaning as his cock slid between the two cheeks creating a delicious friction as he growled pushing stiles down further into the mattress putting more force behind his thrusts.

Stiles groaned; responding enthusiastically pushing back against Derek, gasping when the head of his cock dragged along his clothed puckered hole dipping in lightly before resuming the rhythmic thrusts.

Derek reached around stiles front and groped for his hardened length squeezing lightly before roughly pulling his boxers out of the way and began jerking him roughly in time with his thrusts twisting when he reached the tip tracing around the head before beginning the tortuous pleasure all over again.

Stiles gasped for breath as he felt thick white cum spurting out of his still hard length, shuddering and rutting backwards when Derek didn't even pause in his movements sending stiles steadily towards another orgasm.

Derek snarled spreading stiles ass cheeks apart he stared down at the pink skin glistening slightly from remnants of their previous mating he prodded the soft area hissing at the heat it emitted pushing forward his finger slid in without any restraint causing Derek growl in pleasure his eyes flooding black as his fangs extended, ears pointed slightly and his claws began to grow as he quickly with drew his finger from within stiles - not trusting himself to be careful enough to not tear his insides apart- said boy groaned in protest at the sudden withdrawal rutting backwards searching for the missing digit.

Derek growled and shoved stiles face down as he lined himself up thrusting forward swiftly sheathing himself fully within stiles.

Stiles gasped jerking against Derek surprised at the sudden intrusion cum shot out of his dick coating his stomach and the sheets once again in his seed, he slumped forward as Derek pounded him into the mattress never pausing in his desperate need to come and claim stiles as his own the wolf within him pushing away any stray thoughts that might cause his human side to slow down and stop the mating, of course he would stop the moment his chosen said the words.

Derek gasped stopping abruptly as he _exploded,_ his orgasm came out of no where completely shocking him the had been no build up nothing his seed covered stiles walls as he erupted as well when Derek’s cock swelled up and pressed that special place inside him that made him see stars.

Derek growled and quickly sunk his fangs into stiles neck )the more he claimed him the stronger the scent would get) as he felt his cock swell pushing up against stiles’ prostate and latching into place making sure no cum leaked out. 

Stiles was just slipping into a lite sleep as Derek was rearranging them so that they were spooning as the thought of what had happened crossed over him.

 

  


End file.
